


Mischievous masquerade

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [91]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Lime, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requête 91. Yachi se confie à Hinata vis à vis des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Kageyama. Ceci dit, elle ignore que celui-ci l'aime aussi mais le numéro 10 l'aide quand même en faisant fi de ce qu'il ressent pour le passeur. Sugawara-san va alors l'aider à le faire reprendre du poil de la bête... A sa façon. Yaoi. KageHina, OiSuga.





	Mischievous masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!Hey!Hey! Voici la requête 91 de NekoKatsumi avec du KageHina et le contexte suivant : Yachi confie à Hinata qu'elle aime Kageyama, ce qui va le gêner plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il aime lui aussi. Il va donc s'éclipser parce qu'il pense qu'elle a plus de chance que lui vu que c'est une fille.
> 
> Je la fais en rating M avec du lime et un supplément d'un autre couple. Aussi, je l'ai publiée plus tard car je souhaitais l'inclure dans un projet mais cela restera un OS (un peundécousu par contre). Elle sera aussi exceptionnellement publiée dans la Guerre des ships (mais je la mets en tant que requête sur mon profil). Bonne lecture. :)

"Euh...Hinata-kun, tu crois que... Kageyama-kun est avec quelqu'un?"

Au début, Shouyou n'avait pas trop fait attention lorsque Yachi-san lui avait posé cette question, son esprit avait été trop occupé à se focaliser sur justement le numéro 9 au point qu'il avait entendu cette question distraitement. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de cette voix habituellement stressée en crachant l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

Bien entendu, le roux savait que Kageyama jouissait d'une certaine popularité au lycée en dépit de ses expressions constamment renfrognées et de son caractère plus qu' introverti en dehors du club. Le numéro 10 se posait même la question si les filles du lycée avaient une préférence pour les garçons asociaux. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de lettres d'amour que le pauvre Yamaguchi devait passer à Tsukishima. Le numéro 12 se plaignait d'ailleurs de faire tout le temps le facteur pour son ami d'enfance.

Shouyou eut un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée, un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant Yachi-san qui attendait une réponse de sa part. "Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il honnêtement, mais je ne pense pas vu que la seule chose qu'il a en tête, c'est le volley." Il mit un temps avant de poursuivre en observant Kageyama faire des passes à Asahi-san. "Tu... tu pourrais te confesser comme ça tu seras fixée.

\- Euuuuh, n-non, je ne préfère pas, s'épouvanta la blonde en secouant frénétiquement la tête, je suis très timide et je-j'ai peur que...

\- Alors je vais t'aider, proposa Shouyou en ignorant le poids présent dans son coeur, je vqis faire en sorte que tu puisses parler à Kageyama en lui disant que je compte le voir après les cours demain, d'accord?

\- Euuuh je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, s'empressa de dire Hitoka en tentant de se calmer, je pense que le mieux est que je lui écrive une lettre. Comme ça, Kageyama-kun saura à quoi s'attendre, tu ne penses pas?"

Shouyou réfléchit un moment. Cette manière correspondait en effet mieux à Yachi dont la timidité surpassait la sienne. Elle était plus intimidée que lui face à des inconnus ou des gens renfermés comme Kageyama. "Oui, c'est vrai. Si tu veux, je fais le facteur pour toi." Et j'insisterai pour que Kageyama y aille sinon, il risque de me rembarrer le connaissant.

Hitoka adressa un petit sourire à Hinata-kun. Le roux avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle s'intègre au club, il ne l'avait jamais jugée sur son caractère non plus. La blonde se sentait donc plus à l'aise avec lui et se confiait donc plus facilement. "Merci Hinata-kun.

\- De rien, déclara Shouyou avec un sourire de façade, je suis content de t'aider."

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée de Shimizu-senpai qui appela Yachi-san. Le roux trouva d'ailleurs la manager plus froide que d'habitude mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une mauvaise impression. En tous cas, le numéro 10 tenta ensuite de garder sa bonne humeur en poursuivant l'entrainement avec ses coéquipiers, la boule au ventre. Oui, il avait fait passer les sentiments de son amie avant les siens mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Je ne pense pas que Kageyama puisse être attiré par des garçons. Lui-même ne s'était jamais posé la question sur sa sexualité en faisant davantage confiance à ses émotions plus qu'aux attirances. Tobio était, pour ainsi dire, son premier amour. Leur passion commune pour le volley le rendait heureux, le fait que le noiraud eut foi en ses capacités l'aidait à avancer et plus que tout, Shouyou appréciait sa compagnie au point qu'il envisageait poursuivre l'aventure qu'ils partageaient en ce moment avec lui après le lycée voire des années plus tard, peu importe où celle-ci les mènerait.

Bien entendu, comme tout adolescent de son age, le roux avait aussi d'autres envies qu'il aimerait concrétiser avec Tobio mais... C'était justement ça qui l'obligeait à pousser Yachi-san dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Je n'ai pas envie que notre amitié soit brisée à cause de mes sentiments. Si le numéro 9 n'avait aucune préférence pour les garçons, Shouyou ne voulait pas se faire mépriser ensuite s'il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui.

Certes, ça pouvait marcher, il suffisait de voir Noya-san et Asahi-san ensemble mais ça pouvait aussi casser. La voix de l'interessé le tira de ses reflexions :"Hé, imbécile. Arrête de révasser et magne-toi. On doit s'entrainer sur la courte et après tu feras des réceptions.

\- La ferme, j'arrive, maugréa Shouyou en rejoignant Kageyama. Son coté autoritaire avait beau l'irriter, c'était en partie grace à cette hargne qu'il ressentait face à ses ordres qu'il s'améliorait.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Shouyou alla dans la classe de Tobio après que Yachi-san fut passée dans la sienne pour lui donner la lettre. Le roux eut un instant d'appréhension avant de pénétrer dans la pièce puis il découvrit le noiraud légèrement assoupi en train de boire une brique de lait, isolé de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas dans le sens que les autres élèves l'ignoraient mais plutôt qu'il se tenait en retrait d'eux. Tout le contraire de lui qui passait du temps à bavarder avec ceux de sa classe.

Le numéro 10 eut un léger soupir en le voyant froncer des sourcils tout en observant distraitement le groupe qui conversait non loin de lui. Tobio avait vraiment du mal à aller vers les autres. Lors des entrainements, c'était surtout Tanaka-san qui l'aidait à s'ouvrir en plus de lui. Toutefois, le voir comme ça le chagrinait. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, imbécile?, maugréa une voix grognonne.

\- Ah, sursauta Shouyou quand il s'aperçut que Kageyama l'interrogeait du regard, euh, je voulais te donner ça, répondit-il en lui passant la lettre de Yachi-san. Le roux sentit son coeur se déchirer en voyant les joues du noiraud se teindre de rose. "Tu devrais y répondre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant de quitter prestement la classe.

Tobio n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler pour lui ordonner de rester un peu. Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, son sommeil était pertubé par des rêves qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Des songes qui impliquaient Hinata et lui dans leur plus simple appareil la plupart du temps quand ce n'était pas le roux qui lui faisait des choses qui... Le noiraud secoua la tête pour éviter d'y penser. Déjà que le simple fait que celui-ci eut été près de lui tout à l'heure lui avait fait remémorer ses fantasmes. Il faut que je lui en parle. Mais il craignait sa réaction.

Tobio se mit alors à regarder la lettre que Hinata lui avait donné. Ce n'était pas la première lettre d'amour qu'il recevait mais il allait encore faire pleurer une fille. Il imaginait déjà le visage larmoyant de cette dernière dès qu'il aurait annoncé son refus suivi de la culpabilité qu'il éprouverait ensuite lorsque celle-ci partirait de son coté. Cependant, Tobio n'avait pas le choix. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien mentir.

Sugawara trouva Hinata bien maussade lors de l'entrainement du soir. C'était rare qu'il mette aussi peu d'entrain à l'ouvrage et que dire de Kageyama... Le noiraud semblait ailleurs et ses passes se firent moins précises qu'à l'accoutumée. Il va falloir mettre ça au clair avant que Daichi ne se ronge les sangs. "Daichi, je vais discuter avec Hinata au moment de la pause, déclara le vice-capitaine à l'adresse de son ami, je crains que l'ambiance entre Kageyama et lui s'envenime si ça continue.

\- Ok Suga, accepta le capitaine avant de demander à Shimizu lorsque celle-ci vint la rejoindre, tiens, Yachi n'est pas avec toi?

\- Hitoka-chan ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui, répondit Kiyoko en détournant brièvement le regard, donc j'ai préféré qu'elle rentre chez elle se reposer." La manageur avait aussi décidé de passer plus de temps avec elle pour la réconforter mais ça, elle ne l'ajouta pas. Après tout, cela ne regardait que Hitoka-chan et elle.

\- D'accord, fit simplement Daichi en prenant le bloc-notes qu'elle lui tendit, mais s'il y a un souci, n'hésite pas à m'en parler quand même. Je sais que Yachi est du genre à être facilement impressionnée et...

\- Tout ira bien Sawamura, je vais gérer ça moi-même, le coupa Kiyoko d'une manière plus incisive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, désolée mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Daichi opina de la tête avec confusion. C'était la première fois que Shimizu se fachait vraiment. Ça fait peur à voir, pensa-t-il en soupirant, j'espère que ça se passe bien.

Au même moment, Koushi avait pris Hinata à part pour discuter de ce qui n'allait pas. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Hinata, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kageyama? "

Shouyou eut un regard un brin étonné avec de se rembrunir en baissant les yeux. Toute la journée, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à la réponse de Kageyama quant à la lettre de Yachi-san. Il n'avait pas osé la question au noiraud, de même qu'il s'était aperçu que la blonde était absente ce soir. Que s'est-il passé entre eux deux?, ne s'était-il cessé de demander. De toute manière, ça ne servait à rien de tout garder pour lui donc il se confia à Suga-san afin de se libérer en partie de ses angoisses.

Son ainé eut alors une idée fort étonnante. "Je t'invite ce dimanche, décida alors Koushi suite à ce qu'il avait écouté, et nous allons faire une petite sortie ensemble. Ça va te changer les idées."

Le roux acquiesça en le remerciant bien que le sourire de Suga-san semblait cacher quelque chose.

Le dimanche après-midi, Shouyou se rendit donc chez son ainé et ne cacha pas sa surprise quant à la proposition de ce dernier. Ceci dit, il accepta bien qu'il fut perplexe et surtout confus :"Euuuh, c'est une bonne idée de m'habiller comme ça, Suga-san?, demanda le numéro 10 en regardant la longue robe à froufrous jaune pastel qu'il arborait tandis que le vice-capitaine et lui se baladaient en ville. Le numéro 2 lui avait même mis une perruque auburn sur la tête et son visage fut fardé d'un maquillage léger.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait découvert que Suga-san se travestissait pour s'amuser. "Tout ira bien, Hinata, le rassura un Koushi maquillé et vêtu d'une robe de dentelle rose clair qui mêtait en valeur sa longue perruque noire arrangée en une tresse sur le coté, et puis, ça va être amusant. On va pouvoir se faire inviter par tous ces messieurs, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt les hommes qui les contemplaient avant d'arborer un sourire machiavélique, combien de yens vais-je leur faire dépenser, cette fois-ci?

\- Euh, je dois acheter un truc pour Natsu d'abord, fit un Shouyou mal à l'aise en désignant une petite boutique près d'eux, je lui ai promis de lui acheter une nouvelle corde à sauter.

\- Je t'attends, répliqua Koushi en le regardant partir puis en sondant un moment ses proies. Allons, qui vais-je pigeonn... Je veux dire inviter?

Au même moment, non loin de lui, Oikawa se prit une gifle par sa petite amie qui en avait marre d'être délaissée au profit du volley. "Encore une, soupira-t-il avec tristesse, bah, j'ai l'embarras du choix de toute façon, se dit-il en regardant aux alentours, bon, comme Oikawa-san ne veut pas passer le reste de son après-midi tout seul, autant piocher la première fille qui sera ébahie par ma beauté." Un garçon mignon fera aussi l'affaire, ajouta-t-il en pensée. Surtout qu'il y avait pas mal de monde aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une aux cheveux noirs habillée d'une robe rose certes désuète mais qui la rendit mignonne. "Celle-ci est parfaite, à la fois trognonne et raffinée, tout à fait mon type." Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai décida alors de l'aborder. Tiens, ses yeux noisettes me rappellent quelqu'un. "Bonjour mademoiselle, minauda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur, vous attendez quelqu'un?"

Koushi eut un léger sursaut en découvrant Oikawa à coté de lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça. "Oui, une amie va me rejoindre et puis..., son téléphone vibra. Zut! Kageyama va être en avance. "Elle a décommandé, déclara-t-il en souriant tout en prenant la main du brun, je suis donc toute à vous.

\- Bien, fit Tooru en serrant la main de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait un peu large, où voulez-vous aller, mademoiselle...?

-... Kiyoshi, répondit Koushi d'une voix plus feutrée, et je connais un très bon salon de thé, si ça vous tente. Ils ont d'excellentes viennoiseries." Et elles sont très chères.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien. J'ai envie d'un pain au lait, dit le brun en lui baisant la main, allons-y, termina-t-il pendant qu'ils commencèrent à marcher.

Koushi jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui. Normalement, il avait fait en sorte que Kageyama retrouve Hinata sous peu mais il ne ferait pas le chaperon comme il l'avait prévu. La venue d'Oikawa faisait office d'une bonne déconvenue en soi donc autant qu'il en profite pour vider son porte-feuille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tobio attendit au lieu indiqué par Sugawara-san. "Je me demande pourquoi il m'a invité ici, se dit-il en regardant son portable. Ceci dit, le noiraud avait grand besoin de se changer les idées. Il avait avoué à Yachi qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et même si la jeune fille avait fait bonne figure devant lui en le remerciant d'avoir été honnête avec elle, Tobio avait bien vu combien elle avait été triste.

En plus, Yachi n'était pas venue hier soir, ce qui l'avait grandement inquiété. Entre ça et ses sentiments envers Hinata qu'il s'évertuait à cacher à celui-ci, ses soucis l'empêchaient de se concentrer correctement lors de ses entrainements. Sugawara-san l'avait remarqué et lui avait proposé de se faire une petite sortie aujourd'hui pour se changer un peu les idées.

Tobio aurait refusé normalement mais c'était vrai qu'avec ce qui se passait en ce moment, il n'avait plus beaucoup la tête à s'entrainer ou à faire son jogging et ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Le noiraud sursauta en entendant un couinement surpris à coté de lui. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn vêtue d'une robe jaune pastel qui lui donnait des allures de poupée.

Le numéro 9 entendit son coeur tambouriner plus que s'il avait fait une passe réussie en plein match. Elle... Elle est vraiment mignonne, pensa-t-il en se crispant dès qu'elle s'approcha un peu de lui, c'est bizarre, elle me rappelle quelqu'un... Non, ce n'est possible. Tobio s'apprêta à lui demander quelque chose quand la jeune fille se fit accoster par un homme qui vint à sa rencontre. "Bonjour, ma jolie, fit-il d'une voix graveleuse en posant la main sur son épaule, je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure et je te trouve très mignonne.

\- Je... J'allais parler à mon petit ami, prétexta nerveusement la jeune " fille "en retirant la main de cet inconnu qui ne lui plut guère. Déjà que la présence de Kageyama ici à la place de Suga-san le stressait, voilà que l'arrivée de ce pervers en rajoutait une couche. Et j'ai dit qu'il était mon petit ami, aaaaaah! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, moi? Heureusement pour Shouyou, le noiraud intervint en l'attirant à lui tout en tonnant d'une voix froide..."Elle est avec moi."... Avant de le porter comme une mariée. "Hééééé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu f...?

\- Joue le jeu, imbécile, marmonna Tobio entre ses dents en fuyant son regard.

Shouyou le vit rougir en se renfrognant davantage. Il est tellement mignon comme ça, pensa-t-il en se retenant de rire, j'ai envie de le voir encore plus embarrassé. Mû par une impulsion, le numéro 10 embrassa la joue du plus grand ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se crisper encore plus. "On va chez toi, To-bi-o-kun?, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de lui souffler délicatement dessus.

Tobio se raidit en réprimant grandement son envie de lâcher cet imbécile pour le faire tomber par terre. Il avait reconnu la voix du petit feinteur lorsque le pervers l'avait abordé et maintenant, il désirait ardemment l'invectiver pour savoir ce qui lui était passer par la tête pour se grimer ainsi... Ceci dit, en croisant ses grands yeux ambres faussement innocents, Tobio ne put que déglutir à la place, les joues rougies par la timidité tout en fixant les lèvres rosées rendues légèrement pulpeuses à cause d'une touche de gloss.

Merde, faut que je me calme jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Shouyou, de son coté, arborait un sourire satisfait. L'attitude de Kageyama à son égard montrait qu'il éprouvait probablement quelque chose pour lui. A moins que ce ne soit du à cause des habits que m'a passé Suga-san, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il en discuterait avec lui dès qu'ils seraient arrivés chez le numéro 9.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru regardait son porte-feuille d'un air dubitatif. Le salon de thé proposé par Kiyo-chan proposait en effet de délicieuses viennoiseries (il avait trouvé les pains au lait succulents) mais qu'est-ce que c'était cher. C'est criminel de faire des pains au lait aussi hors de prix, maugréa-t-il intérieurement en fouillant pour prendre de quoi payer l'addition, c'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait le coup d'aller dans un salon de thé aussi cher.

Toutefois, le doux sourire de Kiyo-chan fit fondre son ressentiment comme neige au soleil. Comment dire non à ces magnifiques yeux noisettes qui le couvaient d'un regard si tendre sans qu'il y eut la moindre trace d'adulation dans celui-ci.

C'était rare et rafraichissant.

"J'ai envie d'aller à l'aquarium ensuite, déclara la jeune "fille" en simulant un ton mutin et innocent, on pourra ainsi admirer les poissons. C'est beau à voir."

J'aimerais bien mais combien il me reste? Ça va, il y a assez. Il ne valait mieux pas perdre la face devant cette beauté enchanteresse. "Avec plaisir, ma chère Kiyoshi, murmura-t-il en lui faisant un petit baise-main, je réaliserai le moindre de tes désirs." Koushi, sous couvert de son déguisement, s'empourpra un peu face à la galanterie d'Oikawa. Certes, le vice-capitaine de Karasuno trouvait sa dévotion amusante mais là, il avait l'impression de se prendre un petit peu trop au jeu mais bon... Plutôt que de lui dire la vérité, il décida d'en profiter encore un peu.

Habituellement, ses prétendants l'invitèrent au cinéma où il pouvait partager ensuite ses avis avec Ennoshita lors des entrainements au club mais là, Koushi se disait qu'il voulait changer un peu. Et puis la compagnie d'Oikawa n'était pas mauvaise, bien au contraire. Le numéro 2 souhaitait seulement que Hinata puisse exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à Kageyama.

Le roux se trouvait d'ailleurs dans la chambre du noiraud, celui-ci l'ayant déposé vite fait sur son lit dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez lui. Le numéro 9 décida donc de mettre les choses au clair. De toute manière, sa mère ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir."Bon, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es travesti en fille, ordonna Tobio en tentant de regarder autre chose que Hinata. Bon sang, sinon je ne vais pas me retenir de lui... "Tu n'aimes pas me voir habiller comme ça?, s'enquit tristement Shouyou en baissant les yeux.

Aaaaaargh, il le fait exprès. "Arrête d'être comme... Comme ça. Déjà que j'ai dit non à Yachi-san et puis... Et puis pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller la voir?, s'emporta-t-il, tu voulais que je sorte avec elle? Tu es vraiment un imbécile."

Cette reflexion mit Shouyou à bout. "Oui parce que Yachi t'aime, figure-toi, s'écria le roux en se levant brusquement tout en laissant tomber malgré lui sa perruque, et c'est une fille donc elle a plus de chance d'être avec toi que moi."

Tobio regarda alors le numéro 10, à la fois désemparé et interdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi donc, Hinata ressentait la même chose que lui. Le noiraud pressa un moment ses lèvres, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce genre de situations puis il décida de se faire comprendre par des actes plutôt que par des mots qui lui faisaient défaut.

Il happa les lèvres de Shouyou sans mot dire car peu lui importait s'il était une fille ou un garçon. Lui, il aimait Shouyou Hinata, point barre. Le roux écarquilla les yeux sous le baiser avant de se laisser aller en plongeant les mains dans les courtes mèches noires pour l'approfondir. Il entrouvrit la bouche lorsque la langue du plus grand tentait de s'immiscer entre ses lèvres et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit en se serrant l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

"Je t'aime Tobio, se confessa Shouyou en caressant la joue du noiraud, à la base, expliqua-t-il ensuite, c'est Suga-san qui a suggéré que je m'habille ainsi. On avait convenu de se faire une sortie aujourd'hui pour me changer les idées." Il n'osait pas lui dire que leur vice-capitaine se travestissait.

\- Je comprends mieux, fit Tobio en détournant le regard, Sugawara-san m'avait envoyé un message afin de se donner rendez-vous. Il voulait certainement que je te voie comme ça."

Shouyou arqua un sourcil en voyant le numéro 9 en train de se dérober. Ah, il rougit encore. Trop mignon. "Tobio, regarde-moi.

\- Non, répondit le noiraud sur le point de se lever, je... Je vais te passer d'autres affaires." Merde, si je pose encore les yeux sur lui, je vais vraiment lui sauter dessus. Sauf que Shouyou ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. "Je suis si moche que ça?, se plaignit-il en faisant la moue, tu ne veux vraiment pas me toucher, Tobio-kun?, ajouta-t-il en mettant les mains larges de Tobio sur son torse.

Dès que le noiraud se retourna pour croiser sa mine à la fois boudeuse et aguicheuse, ses dernières réticences partirent aux oubliettes. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent fébrilement la robe de dentelle puis ils en écartèrent les pans pour révéler un torse plat à la peau laiteuse. Shouyou se mordit les lèvres au moment où Tobio laissa courir sa langue dessus, saisissant les mamelons durcis par le plaisir de ses doigts avant de les suçoter délicatement tour à tour. "Tobio...kun..." C'est si bon... "Tobio-kun..., haleta Shouyou en saisissant la main du passeur pour la guider jusqu'à son entrejambe, caresse-moi... ici."

Tobio le dévora du regard suite à cette supplique en émettant un léger râle rauque lorsqu'il se noya dans les iris ambrés des plus enjoleurs. Il avait toujours pensé à Shouyou comme quelqu'un de très naïf mais en ce moment le roux lui démontrait le contraire. Le noiraud ne le savait pas aussi passionné... Et ça lui plaisait. Shouyou poussa un long gémissement quand la main de Tobio-kun glissa sous la robe pour empoigner doucement sa virilité. "Nnn, c'est bon.

\- Je rêve ou tu as mis une culotte en dentelle?, le questionna Tobio avant de lui soulever la robe pour découvrir avec émerveillement des bas blancs s'arrêtant aux cuisses et la lingerie fine, ça fait comment d'en porter?

\- C'est très agréable, avoua Shouyou avec un petit sourire mais je n'en porterai pas tous les jours.

\- Dommage, murmura le noiraud en écartant les jambes du plus petit pour se nicher ensuite entre ses cuisses.

Le roux hoqueta de surprise en le voyant lécher son membre au travers de la culotte blanche tout en le caressant de ses doigts. Shouyou ne put que gémir en lui caressant les cheveux tandis que le désir se fit plus pressant en lui, plus brûlant au fur et à mesure que le noiraud lappait allègrement sa virilité durcie. "To...bio... kun... Je vais...

Tobio se redressa pour prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres tout en plongeant une main dans sa culotte pour imprimer de doux vas et vients. La chaleur de sa paume caressante fit venir le roux dont le cri mourut contre ses lèvres.

Le numéro 9 rompit le baiser pour laisser le plus petit reprendre son souffle. "Moi aussi, je t'aime Shouyou, déclara-t-il en caressant la joue du roux de sa main propre. Tobio s'apprêta ensuite à se lever pour chercher de quoi s'essuyer quand il sentit une main taquine s'immiscer entre ses jambes. "C'est tout dur, ici, sussura Shouyou derrière lui en massant doucement le membre du noiraud au travers de son pantalon.

\- Arrête ça imbé ...Oooh". Shouyou venait d'ouvrir sa braguette pour approfondir le contact sous son caleçon. Tobio se mordit les lèvres sous cette paume délicieusement inquisitrice qui le caressait de haut en bas. Il se retint avec grande peine de bouger ses hanches pour la ressentir plus. "C'est bon, Tobio-kun?, s'enquit malicieusement Shouyou en se mettant en position assise. Il décida d'accélerer un peu la cadence. "Nnn." Le numéro 9 serra les draps au moment où il sentit la jouissance venir. Le noiraud reprit lentement ses esprits avant de maugréer en regardant l'adorable sourire satisfait du roux :"Arrête de sourire comme ça, espèce d'imbécile.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné, Tobio-kun, rigola Shouyou en le voyant rougir sous ses expressions grognonnes.

L'interessé réprima son désir de lui empoigner la tête et ne niait pas qu'il trouvait aussi le roux trognon lorsqu'il arborait un visage si rayonnant. Il poussa un soupir en prenant des mouchoirs sur son bureau pour essuyer la sienne et celle du plus petit qui le remercia. Puis tous deux s'allongèrent, Tobio prenant Shouyou dans ses bras sans rien dire tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Le numéro 10 eut un petit sourire en se blotissant contre lui quand il entendit le noiraud lui murmurer. "J'ai dit à Yachi qu'elle n'était qu'une amie pour moi, que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et elle m'a encouragé dans ce sens mais..."

Le sourire du roux s'effaça en l'entendant se confier. Il ne répondit et ferma les yeux, Tobio se raidissant aussi contre lui. "J'irai voir Yachi-san demain lui demander comment elle va, répliqua-t-il à voix basse. Le noiraud le serra contre lui en hochant la tête. Il s'en voulait de laisser Shouyou s'occuper de ça mais il culpabilisait tout aussi bien.

Le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher lorsque Tooru et sa belle Kiyoshi eurent fini ce rendez-vous improvisé. Certes, le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai était fauché mais il fut satisfait de voir combien la jeune fille avait l'air contente en savourant une glace à l'talienne. "Tu en as sur le bout du nez, la taquina-t-il en retirant la trace de glace du doigt pour la gouter, est-ce que nous pourrons nous revoir? J'ai vraiment apprécié cette sortie."

Le brun avait trouvé Kiyoshi douce et drôle avec un petit éclat de malice qu'il trouvait adorable. Toutefois, celle-ci se mit à parler avec une voix qui lui était très familière. "Je me suid bien amusé aussi, Oikawa-san, se confia Koushi en lui adressant un sourire à la fois lutin et moqueur, ça a été amusant de sortir avec toi en te ruinant par la même occasion mais la masquerade est terminée, ses lèvres se posèrent furtivement sur les lèvres du plus grand, don't mind."

Tooru la, ou plutôt, le regarda partir, totalement abasourdi par la tournure des événements. "Je me suis fait avoir par la pipelette, s'étonna-t-il avant d'arborer un petit sourire, il n'est VRAIMENT pas rafraichissant du tout." Et étrangement, le brun fut plus qu'enchanté par sa découverte.

Lundi soir, lors de l'entrainement, Shouyou avait profité d'un moment de pause pour discuter avec Yachi. "Kageyama m'a dit non, avoua-t-elle en se grattant la tête, et je m'en veux d'avoir causé de l'inquiétude à tout le monde vendredi dernier mais... J'avais besoin d'être seule.

\- Je suis désolé, Yachi-san, s'excusa le roux en arborant la mine rembrunie. Il savait que Tobio devait être près de l'entrée en train de les écouter.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hinata-kun, se reprit Hitoka en le voyant si triste, et puis, Kageyama-kun a déjà quelqu'un dans son coeur, c'est... C'est juste que ça m'a fait mal sur le coup mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Et puis, j'assiste Shimizu-senpai donc ça me change les idées." La manager lui avait proposée de faire une journée entre filles hier après qu'elle lui eut tout raconté et cela lui avait fait énormément de bien.

Shouyou fut soulagé de l'entendre dire ça mais ils furent tous deux interrompus par un visiteur inattendu. "Que fais-tu ici, Grand Roi?, s'enquit le roux tandis que la blonde regagna vite le gymnase prévenir le capitaine.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, Chibi-chan, rérorqua Tooru d'un air suffisant, je suis seulement venu voir... Ah, le voilà, poursuivit-il en apercevant Sugawara sortir du gymnase en lui jetant un regard peu amène, yahou, Suga-chan! L'entrainement se passe bien?

\- Hinata, Kageyama t'attend pour les passes.

\- Euh oui." Le numéro 10 rentra dans le gymnase non sans regarder le vice-capitaine de Karasuno une dernière fois avec appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Suga-san aussi faché et ça faisait peur à voir. Tobio était en train de prendre une balle quand il le rejoignit. "J'ai tout écouté, se confia-t-il pendant que Shouyou refit ses lacets comme il faut.

\- Je le sais, répliqua le roux en souriant, et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, continua-t-il en se levant, tu me fais une passe?"

Tobio hocha la tête en passant la balle au roux qui la lui lança ensuite pour faire une courte. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant pour eux était d'avancer ensemble dans leur objectif commun, cote à cote.

Pendant ce temps, Koushi soupira en écoutant la supplique d'Oikawa. "S'il te plait, Suga-chan, sors avec moi. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de plan plan mais en découvrant ton coté machiavélique sous couvert de ton déguisement, Oikawa-san est maintenant sous le charme.

\- Ah là là, comme tu es du genre à ne jamais renoncer, fit le numéro 2 avec un petit rire, j'accepte mais tu as intéret à m'inviter pour nos futurs rendez-vous. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta galanterie ce dimanche.

\- Et moi, j'aime vraiment ton coté exigeant Kou-chan, sussura Tooru en étreignant le vice-capitaine de Karasuno par la taille.

Koushi eut un petit sourire en lui donnant un baiser. Il avait été heureux de voir que tout s'était arrangé entre Hinata et Kageyama grace à son subterfuge de même que de sortir avec Oikawa serait un petit plus. Après tout, il avait bien aimé le faire tourner en bourrique la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, Koushi décida serait plus affectueux à son égard.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour Alter(s) Ego et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. La prochaine requête sera une Omegaverse IwaOi. A bientôt. :)


End file.
